


Drive-in movie

by Ericaca



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Cute, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericaca/pseuds/Ericaca
Summary: There are little things more romantic than a drive-in movie, especially for a first date.
Relationships: Chibiusa/Tomoe Hotaru
Kudos: 5





	Drive-in movie

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled when I saw my reflection. I was very pleased with my look tonight, I only hope that she likes it too. Michiru mama said that I looked very lovely in my new blue dress, I had my doubts at first, but if she says it then I'm certain it's true. I heard a knock on my door and before I could say anything it opened. Haruka papa stood in the doorway for some seconds before looking out of the door. "Hotaru? What's up? Why are you dressed like that?" Haruka papa said looking back at me. I could feel my cheeks become red and I was becoming more self-conscious. "I... uhmm-" I managed to murmur something out before being interrupted by Michiru mama. "Doesn't our daughter look gorgeous Haruka?" Michiru mama said, materializing out of seemingly nowhere. "Agreed. She does look gorgeous. I was just wondering about the ocation." Haruka papa said. I felt slightly better by having her approval but began feeling guilty by not having told her about my date. I was about to talk but was interrupted, once again, this time by the doorbell. My heart began racing when I heard the sound echo through the house. "Hotaru? Who's there?" Haruka papa asked. "It's... a friend," I said it wasn't entirely a lie, but we were both at brisk of crossing that imaginary line from friends to lovers. I saw Michiru mama raise an eyebrow when I said that. "Well, Hotaru, don't maintain your "Friend" waiting and oh, don't you both think of leaving without taking a few pictures." Michiru mama said. I gulped and nodded. I walked past both of them and tried to ignore Haruka papa's stunned face. I quickly walked down the stairs to the front door. I sighed before opening the door. My heart began beating rapidly inside my chest when I saw the person in front of me. Chibiusa... she looked so stunning in her pure white dress. We both smiled at each other for some seconds before she broke the silence. "You look beautiful tonight. I mean, you always look beautiful, but especially tonight." Chibiusa said, at first in a sweet gentle voice before becoming more nervous. I giggled softly at her nervousness. "Ahem." Haruka papa said in the back, taking us both out of the magical world that we were submerged in. I immediately blushed and gazed at her. Haruka papa was looking over at Chibiusa with a not so friendly look in her face. "You must be Ms. Tenoh. Hotaru told me incredible things about you. My name is Chibiusa Tsukino, is a pleasure to meet you." Chibiusa said doing a bow, aiming to have the approval of my papa. Haruka papa didn't say anything, instead, she stared at Chibiusa with a stern face, making her even more nervous than before. There was suddenly a sharp flash of light that let us dazzled for some seconds. I looked over to where the light had originated. Michiru mama was there holding a camera that looked to be from the stone age. "Oh, you both look so lovely! Now come closer and pose." Michiru mama said with obvious excitement in her voice. "Uhmm... hello, nice to meet you," Chibiusa said shyly beside me. I glanced at her and couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable she was feeling. I didn't want Chibiusa to feel uncomfortable, this was supposed to be a fun and loving experience, not an unpleasant one. Michiru mama resumed taking pictures and Haruka papa continued staring at Chibiusa. I took her hand and lead her out of the house. Michiru mama protested about us leaving and Haruka papa silently followed us to Chibiusa's car. "Listen, pal, I have no idea who you are and I don't yearn to know either, but if you dare to even think about hurting my daughter, I will make sure that nobody ever hears from you again, here before eleven, not a second later. Got that?" Haruka papa said looking directly at Chibiusa's eyes. She rapidly nodded a few times. She was making me get anxious just by her look. Michiru mama took hold of her hand and broke, or at least tried to break the awkwardness of the moment. "And enjoy your date you two." Michiru mama said. Chibiusa nodded again and opened the passenger door of her car. I entered her car and smiled, enjoying the soft scent of vanilla that invaded me the second I got in the car. Chibiusa quickly walked around her car and got in the driver's seat. She started that car and didn't say a word until we left the house. I was starting to worry, Chibiusa isn't someone to be silent for a long amount of time, I was starting to worry that maybe there was something wrong.

"Well, that was stressful," Chibiusa said and looked over at me. "I'm sorry about that, Haruka papa isn't normally like that," I said, truly feeling sorry for it. "No, it's okay, it really is. But now with that out of the way we can focus on having a good time." Chibiusa said with a smile on her face, making me smile as well. We chatted about a few things on the way to the movie, mainly of school. I looked out of the window and realized that we were driving in the opposite direction to the theater. "Chibiusa? Where are we going?" I asked with a slight tone of fear in my voice. Chibiusa giggled and peeked at me. "It's a surprise, don't worry Taru, I'm certain you are going to love it," Chibiusa explained and looked down the road once again. I wasn't relieved with her response and felt a flash of anxiety travel through my body. Before I realized we were leaving town and driving the road next to the coast. "It's so beautiful," I whispered louder than intended. Chibiusa looked at her side for some seconds before looking to the front again. "Almost as beautiful as you," Chibiusa said with rosy cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh at the cheesiness of her response. "We're almost there. Just five more minutes." Chibiusa said after a while. Chibiusa drove left to a small road and entered us into the forest. I couldn't see anything but nature and trees everywhere, and I no idea where was that Chibiusa was taking me. She suddenly stopped the car and opened her window. A man in a colorful polo greeted Chibiusa, she took something out of her purse and gave it to him. I couldn't see his face because of the poor illumination and the darkness dusk, but he sounded nice. Chibiusa began moving the car again and looked at me with excitement in her eyes. I glanced at the front and saw an immense screen and a lot of cars parked beside one another. I smiled with excitement when I saw the place we were in. It's a drive-in movie! I thought that these things didn't happen anymore and it was just a thing of the movies. Chibiusa parked the car beside a green convertible and looked at me. "So do you like it firefly?" She asked. "I love it. Thank you, Chibiusa." I said, unable to hide the smile from my face. "I'm so happy you like it... oh, the movie should be starting in a couple of minutes, I should go get some popcorn and something to drink," Chibiusa said. I noded and Chibiusa opened the door and walked to a small bright yellow cabin, where some people were standing. I looked at the screen again and sighed. This was so romantic, perhaps after the movie, we could hold hands and maybe even kiss. My face resembled a tomato in every aspect, but I couldn't help but desire for it to happen. Chibiusa came back some minutes later with a bucket of popcorn and two bottles of coca-cola, she was barely able to hold all of it together, when she arrived near the car I quickly opened her door, allowing her to enter. I took both bottles from her, placing them on the cupholder. "What movie are we watching?" I asked. "Uhm... I think that it was pretty in pink or something." Chibiusa said, she evidently had no idea what we were about to watch. "Oh here, hold this for a second." She said again and handed me the popcorn bucket. Chibiusa shifted to the back of the car and looked for something, I couldn't help myself but get a few of the popcorn when Chibiusa wasn't looking, or so I thought. "I'm watching you know." She said. I giggled and took a handful of them. "Hey! Let's wait until the movie starts." Chibiusa said looking over at me, trying her hardest to act like she was angry, and failing miserably in the process. Chibiusa finally took out a fluffy pale lavender blanket. She took it to the front and covered both of us with it. The light from the screen changed and the title of the film appeared, it was indeed Pretty in pink. "You ready for the movie?" Chibiusa asked. I nodded and got comfortable on the seat.

Half an hour after the movie started it was becoming relatively entertaining. I went to get some more popcorn, yet at the same time, Chibiusa had the same idea. Our hands encountered each other in an awkward movement. We instantly moved our hands out of the bucket, permitting the other to go first. I was too nervous to do it so I just lay my hand next to the bucket. After some seconds I felt Chibiusa's hand come closer to mine. I turned red and moved closer to hers, soon we intertwined our hands together. I peeked at Chibiusa and saw that she was blushing probably even more than I was. I looked back at the movie and smiled. It was going perfect so far, the initial awkwardness that we experienced was gone and now we were simply enjoying each other's company. A while later came to a kissing scene, I blushed and looked around, the couple in the green convertible at our side was kissing, and so was the couple from the car next to theirs. My blush got even worse, usually in movies, when the characters come to this kind of place they kiss when the scene shows something similar. "Hotaru?" Chibiusa called my name. I turned my head to her side and smiled nervously. "Yes?" I asked. Chibiusa only blushed and moved her head closer. I don't know why I'm so nervous over this, is just a kiss... my first kiss... but isn't that what I wanted? I gulped and moved my head closer. We were millimeters away from each other, I closed my eyes shut and waited. I suddenly felt something soft on my lips. I did not dare to open my eyes, I was too afraid of messing up. The feeling was quite pleasant, it was very soft and with a light taste of mint. I didn't even note that I was moving my head forward and slightly opening my mouth. The softness from Chibiusa's lips slowly left mine, I opened my eyes and gazed at Chibiusa. Her head was close and she was slightly panting. "That was really nice," Chibiusa said, a soft smile materializing on her lips. I nodded in agreement and smiled as well. "Yeah... I really liked it." I said. The rest of the movie was spent silent, then it was time to go. We left the place and drove back home.

"Hotaru? Did you enjoy the date?" She asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. I looked over at Chibiusa and smiled. "I really enjoyed our date. I... I hope we get to do this again." I confessed. I saw a smile appear on Chibiusa's face as she drove to my house. "Hurry up and go in, it's ten fifty-seven. I don't want your father to kill me," Chibiusa said and giggled. I contemplated doing something for some instants before I concluded to do it. Moving my hand to Chibiusa's cheek, I shortly kissed her lips once again. Chibiusa turned red and had a little smile on her face. "Good night Chibiusa," I said and opened the door. I quickly walked to the house and opened the door, not wanting to be lectured by Haruka papa.


End file.
